Roses: a weapon of love
by DiabloAngela
Summary: Ok this use to be a chapter in my Story for valentines but it didn't really fit so it's becoming a one shot. Love is a complicated thing, but a single rose seems to make the whole ordeal a easier thing. First try at fluff be nice. OCRedX OCOC RobStar RR


It was valentines, every one was prepared for it even Angela; she'd changed her msn name the night before to: Guys! Look it's valentines, time to break the girls' heart. School was overrating the already over-rated semi holiday, why call it a holiday if she was still there listening to Miss Petri yapping about Atoms. The science classroom was usually dull but now every other desk held a bouquet of roses, both the chocolate and flower, some given others prepared to be sent away. And she thought pink was blinding. The bell went and immediately everyone started tossing the class textbooks to the kid who'd involuntarily sat beside the cabinet. She'd left, it was morning interval and that meant getting with her friends, stopping some of them from throwing themselves at her poor brother that was so widely admired by every female but herself.

Ell being herself, was found by Angela fighting with a senior over the fountain bench where'd she'd had determinedly sat with the rest of the group. One of the guys thought it'll be funny to scare the stubborn girls out of the way by sitting on one of them: the fiery red-hared Sakura, as soon as he sat on her she'd slid out from under him, the guy who'd had acne blossoming at every inch of his face smiled smugly while running his hand though his greasy fake blonde hair, Angela just stood there shaking her head as one by one her friends gave up their seat until it was only Ell left there arguing with a brown head that had been mentioned as Jazz, soon Jazz sat on the right of Ell that had been empty the whole time. Angela's eyes flared she stomped over to the guy; she was prepared to tell him why no one sat there. She stood in front of the "Jazz" guy who was still yelling at Ell, took her glasses out of her bag and put them on, she tapped the preoccupied guy on the shoulder, he turned pretty much pissed to been interrupted in the middle of his mindless blabbering.

"Err, Whoever you are, that's my seat now would you mind to move." She said as if talking to a very important client over the phone.

"No way kid, I'm not moving and what are ya going to do about it?" He'd rebutted gruffly, an "tsk tsk tsk" was heard from Ell. Angela smirked, put her hand up to her sunglasses adjusted them and without warning shoved Jazz into the fountain. The many couples that were sitting on the grass that surrounded the fountain stopped their hugging and kissing and started to laugh at the poor drenched kid who was getting fished out by a few of his friends. Angela took off her glasses, which was now holding water droplets and put it on her head just hiding the black tips of her electric bun.

"What? Don't look at me like that, you asked and I showed, is there a crime in that?" With that comment the bell went and everybody started to leave for classes, Angela and Ell walked side to side to Art where Ell was drowned with lectures about being idiots and doing idiotic stuff.

At the end of school, Angela and Ell started packing stuff into their bags, Angela was merciless crowded with complaints from Ell for not getting any valentine presents from Brendon, as soon as she started getting repetitive Angela just drowned her out, doing so she heard something coming to her head she'd immediately swung her huge maths text book so it looked like she was twirling out of her lockers way. Ell being not as stupid as Angela always says stops and stares suspiciously at her.

"Hey! Do you know how heavy extension maths texts are, you're the one who's taking the easy course because YOU aren't expected to run a multi-million company and all u wrote on your test was, a, b, c, and repeat. And the thing is it wasn't even multi choice."

The girl complained.

"Eh? It's just maths, and anyways you were the one who'd told me to do it, I don't really need maths it's why I have you with me every time we go shopping."

The companion smirked.

Ell then caught site of her silver and black Honda Civic SI; a present from her dad at his last visit all the way from New Zealand (A/N: KIWI'S RULE) She got in and left, out of the school gate. Angela taking the privacy to granted took her maths book out of her bag and jammed in the middle was a crystallised white rose, the end of the stem was cut in an angle therefore leaving her to find a excuse before the next day why there was a huge hole in the first three chapters of the useless teaching instrument. A smirk tugged on the edge of the girl's lips looks like she's going to have to go night sporting again.

Midnight, On top of the Wayne tower.

The night was dark, the moon was only a half circle but hidden, and DA was more noticeable than ever crouching at the top of the Wayne building, her trench cloak was white this night as if she was trying to replace the moon but as soon as anyone can make sure of what they saw, the cloak turned black and the girl turned invisible to the citizens below her. The night was, as much as she hated to admit it, freaking her out; she's been seeing the roses everywhere, a red one was found in one of her belt pockets. Whoever this guy was, one thing was certain they knew the persona of Angela Wayne.

'And I hope that all he knows' She muses. Flash backs of blood, swords, guns and shadowed men flashed in front of her but she didn't even flinch, the pair of visors staying on proud and strong. After decided that she stayed long enough she started to move, using the cover of night fall she expertly moved from building to building not a sound just the few undetermined flashes to the simpletons. She stopped at a alley, someone was following her, the air was dense with suspense nothing was heard and both of them were hidden from each other, DA let out a breath, the guy felt it and just disappeared, DA shook her head came out of the shadows just to be hugged from behind, one of his arms came to her stomach holding both of her hands the other hand came to the side of her face and pushed all her hair to the opposite side and leaned forward to the uncovered ear.

"You know Angel, you fascinate me more than the whole twerp team put together."

The voice was mechanical; not real, DA didn't move, she knew that this guy wasn't going to hurt her, if he wanted to she'd already be dead.

"Angel? What make you think I'm such a good girl?" She whispered back her visors flashing white for the moment.

"Well isn't your name Angel, well translated from Spanish it is, or would you rather have me call out your real name where anyone and everyone can hear?" Even though she couldn't see it she could feel a fabric stretch against her cheek. 'Ok he's wearing a mask and definitely smirking, I'll deal with that' she thought.

"Wow the bad guy is wearing a ski mask, I'm so afraid, whatcha gonna do." She could feel the fabric shrink back but surprisingly stretched even wider she felt a hand smooth her hair back with something sharp, she stiffened expecting the worst 'This guy isn't suppose to hurt me he's suppose to be some crazed fan or something.' She thought, then a gust of wind blew over her making her shudder as she realised that the extra heat had left her. She touched to her brushed back hair and found something hard she took it out to reveal a crystallised black rose with a note wrapped around the stem by a thin white ribbon. Curiosity stirred though her and opened the note, and it read.

_Out of three I gave you,_

_This suits you best,_

_White to pierce your shield,_

_Red to pierce your secrets,_

_Black to seal and promise all is safe,_

_I'll tell no one you can assure,_

_But I'll still be watching_,

_So keep it safe,_

_The latter one I beg,_

_Show you understand and accept this plea,_

_See I'm neither good nor bad,_

_Alike to thee,_

_Keep a door open in your heart,_

_So thy maybe allowed entering one day._

'A bit too Shakespeare-ish to me but the rose is nice' the girl smiled, a real smile, a very rare sight she carefully put the rose back into her hair and rolled the note back into a roll and put it in her cloak pocket.

Ell's home. ( A bungalow surrounded by a huge field, bordered by woods and forests)

Ell came home to a huge sight; five baskets of roses, a mixture of reds and whites were sitting at her door.

"HOLLY SHIT (excuse the swearing) MUM!! I've think your boyfriend went crazy again or got drunk with his wallet again as well."

"Ell, honey, those are yours, David only brought me one black rose and a box of chocolate, oh talking about chocolate the roses also came with a box of Guylian Caramel Crisps." With that Kelly walked off. Ell searched though the baskets until she'd found a CD; She headed for her room taking a basket and the box of chocolates with her fearing her mum will get into them as soon as she finishes her gift. In her room she opened her sleek black laptop, which was on her bed she turned it on and you can see the apple on the cover glow blue as it did. She put the disk into the CD drive.

"Hey Ell, HAPPY VALENTINES Hope you like the roses and the chocolates" It was Brendon, her biggest crush ever, they're not official but the hints were a bit "over exaggerated" as Angela put it.

"This song isn't ours but we're still deciding on playing it so whatcha think?" The music started playing and you can see the band on the school stage on one of there rehearsals.

Hey I've been watching you

Every little thing you do

Every time I see you dance

In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast

I've tried to page you twice

But I see you roll your eyes

Wish I could make it real

But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal

'Cause I know you really want me

I hear your friends talk about me

So why you tryin'to do without me

When you got me

Where you want me

(Hey Juliet)

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees

Beggin' please, baby please

Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying

Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way

Too far to turn around

So I'm gonna stand my ground

Gimme just a little bit of hope

With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me

I hear your friends talk about me

So why you tryin' to do without me

When you got me

Where you want me

Hey Juliet

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

I know you really wan't me

I hear your friends talk about me

So why you tryin' to do without me

When you got me

Where you want me

You don't have to say forever

For us to hang together

So hear me when I say

Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away

I just wan't you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

She loved it, ok maybe not loved it but she still enjoyed it enough to load it on to her ipod.

Back in Gotham high.

'This is so freak'n unfair' He thought as he carried his bag full of valentine out of the front door just to throw the whole thing in the bin out side. He jumps on to his bike and head for the manor, as he stops at a red light he notices this gift shop and on the display window is this huge teddy bear dress up as Robin, he does a wheelie to turn to the shop. He remembers when he saw one with star a year ago.

" Robin, may we please enter there I really want to purchase that particular teddy bear?" A beautiful green-eyed red-haired alien asked her traffic light resembling companion. "Star, it really makes me look like a dork, why don't I buy you a box of chocolate and that thing with the two monkeys kissing each other, you know the one you saw in Japan?" Even though she nodded and still smiled he could see she was really upset so he came behind her and gave his girlfriend a hug from behind and kissed her on the cheek. 'Another time you failed her' He told himself. He hastily stepped into the pink dyed shop and went to the counter, an old Japanese lady stood there. "Hey you young man, I believe I seen you in Japan" the lady said thinking that he was Robin. "Sorry miss but that's not possible" He answered hoping that she didn't see thought him. "Oh sorry I didn't have my glasses on" She takes the spectacles from the desk and puts them on. "So how may I help you?" "Umm I wish to have that teddy bear out on display" "Young sir that bear costs $500 It's a limited edition only two made, and is really precious as Robin was a great saviour in Japan, do you still want it." She asked, he was taken aback the Japanese would pay for $500 for a soft toy replica of his persona. "Yes I'll like to purchase it, it's for someone really special " He takes out his credit card. I promise you after this I'll never fail you again, never again. 


End file.
